Jamie's Song
by AOE01
Summary: A mysterious woman intrigues Jamie. Is he ready to love again? Will his family accept her? My first Blue Bloods story. R/R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The steady, high pitched beep, beep, beep echoed loudly in the dark room. Relentlessly, the jarring noise became progressively louder and louder until it invaded his dreams, the rhythm piercing his thoughts. His brain struggled to identify the annoying and painful sound even as his arm automatically reached out from under the pillow in search of the offending source; his hand fumbling on the table to locate and silence the alarm. Long minutes later, Jamie reluctantly pried open one eye to peer at the clock. The luminescent green numbers told him it was Eight o'clock in the morning. He wondered again how he got talked into getting up this early on a Saturday morning. After several unsuccessful tries, he managed to hoist himself out of bed with a groan. Swinging his feet over the side, he sat on the edge. Taking a moment to gather himself, he raked his fingers through his hair and got up unenthusiastically.

He hoped a hot shower and some strong, hot coffee would help wake him up. Stumbling his way towards the bathroom, he paused in the kitchen and fumbled around. Eyes half open, he found the thin, paper filters and coffee by touch. His nose itched at the strong aroma of the coffee grounds as he prepared the machine to brew. Leaning on the counter with both arms, he seriously considered going back to bed. Damn Nick and his volunteer projects; but, he had made a promise to his friend and he wasn't the kind of man that didn't keep his word. Making his way to the bathroom, Jamie stopped as he caught his reflection in the mirror. Sleep tousled light brown hair, bleary and bloodshot blue eyes, and a weary face in need of a shave stared right back at him. With a sigh, he reached over and turned the water on, adjusting the heat before stepping out of his boxers and taking refuge under the spray of water.

After twenty minutes under the hottest water that he could stand and two cups of strong black coffee, Jamie was finally feeling close to human. Dressed in a pair of old, comfortable jeans and a soft, well-worn blue shirt he was ready to head out. Grabbing his keys off the table, he turned and looked out the window. He noticed people outside dealing with the strong wind and he checked the outside thermometer. After realizing that it was fifty degrees outside, he grabbed his jacket in case he needed it. Heading out to his car with another cup of coffee in a travel mug, he reviewed the directions to the park. He had heard of Fort Tryon Park, located at the northern most tip of Manhattan, but had never been there. Since he grew up in Brooklyn, he had rarely been to that part of the city. In the car he tuned the radio to his favorite station before pulling into traffic and heading to Canal street to go across town and over to Riverside drive. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of classic rock, he enjoyed the drive through his city and as he passed Columbia, he idly wondered what would have happened if he had gone there instead of NYU and Harvard.

Thirty minutes later, Jamie pulled into Fort Tryon Park and parked his car. It took him a while to find the right parking lot and he was impressed with the park and what it had to offer. It was one of the largest parks in New York City and had the feel of a wilderness within the large, bustling city. There was a group doing tai chi and a large number of runners as well as parents and their children taking advantage of the beautiful day. As he looked around, getting his bearings, he was suddenly glad that his buddy Nick had talked him into this. It was a clear, late September day and the sky was bright blue with wispy white clouds floating by. Taking in the colors of the season: watermelon red, lemon yellow, russet, bright orange, he could feel the crispness of the air and though it wasn't overly unpleasant, he was glad he had brought a jacket.

A surprising number of volunteers were here to work on this crisp, cold Saturday. Looking around the large crowd of people, he soon spotted his college friend, Nick. Nick waved to him and Jamie hurried over to join his friend.

Nick looked at Jamie closely before commenting, "Man, you look like crap."

Jamie grinned, "I had a late tour yesterday and didn't get home until two o'clock this morning; you're lucky I'm here at all," he replied briskly.

Nick laughed and said, "Dude, if you'd just stayed at that high priced law firm…" Seeing Jamie's scowl at the start of the familiar argument, Nick held up his hands in mock surrender and quickly suggested that they join the others.

Walking through the mass of volunteers, Jamie was surprised to see exactly how many had shown up to help with upkeep of the large park. This morning they would be planting over five thousand flower bulbs that would bloom in the spring. The coordinator assigned the volunteers to their areas and work began. After finding their assigned area, Jamie and Nick began to work, far enough away from each other for solitude but close enough for conversation.

After a while of working in the dirt, Jamie realized that the combination of fresh air and manual labor as well as the sights and sounds of the day were soothing his soul. He remembered with fondness how much his mother had enjoyed gardening and began to understand her need for it.

After an hour of work, Jamie started noticing the people around him. Unlike Nick, he didn't know anyone else but he was content to simply observe those around him. Most of the volunteers were working in small groups and he could hear murmurings of quiet conversation. Watching a woman teach a young boy of five or six how to plant the bulbs brought a smile to his lips. He assumed she was his mother and it reminded him of the many times he had seen his sister in law teach his nephews. There were several different groups of young women talking vivaciously and he reveled in the sound of their occasional bursts of laughter. As he looked away to hide his amusement, he noticed a woman who appeared close to his age. She worked alone and seemed very peaceful in her solitude. Jamie started watching her surreptitiously but with great interest.

After a while Nick looked over and started to speak, drawing Jamie's attention away from the woman he was watching, "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet."

Jamie looked at Nick and saw his friend nodding toward one of the groups of women that Jamie had watched earlier. Nick indicated a pretty blonde. He wasn't really interested in being fixed up but he wanted to be polite. As the girls approached them, both men quickly rose and hastily brushed their hands off to remove the loose dirt. Nick introduced the girls and Jamie shook hands with them but remained detached. After trying to unsuccessfully engage Jamie in conversation, the girls talked with Nick for a few minutes before wandering back to their work.

Nick looked at Jamie, exasperated. "What's up with you?"

Jamie looked at his friend, surprised, "What do you mean?"

Nick looked at his friend seriously before saying bluntly, "Look, ever since you and Sydney broke up, you're different. You don't go out much; all you do is work and go to your Dad's. Your life didn't end, you know."

Jamie looked off into the distance for a moment before he looked back at Nick and shrugged, "I've dated here and there. Nothing serious, though. I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship."

Nick smiled and said enticingly, "Bethany is really nice. She's a stockbroker," he said with a nod of his head towards the pretty blonde.

Jamie smiled and shook his head. He knew his friend meant well, but he wasn't interested in being fixed up with a woman he'd never met. He found himself searching for the woman who had intrigued him earlier. She was still working alone though she didn't look particularly lonely.

Jamie nodded his head in her direction and asked, "Who is she?"

Nick turned to see who Jamie meant. "Oh, that's Caitlin. She comes to every work day but she's always alone. No one really knows her well. I think she's nice but always very reserved, kind of in her own little world." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

Jamie replied, "Introduce me to her."

Nick tried once again to steer his friend back to the blonde, "Look, Bethany is single, pretty, smart, sophisticated, sexy…and did I mention single? Why don't you just talk to her, maybe ask her out. I know she likes to go out to the clubs and bar hop."

Jamie smiled at his friend, "I'm sure she's really nice, but I'm not interested in that scene." Jamie's gaze involuntarily drifted back to the solitary woman planting bulbs.

Nick sighed with frustration before giving in and called out, "Hey, Caitlin!"

Jamie watched as the woman looked up in surprise and shaded her eyes to see who was calling her name. When she saw the two of them watching her, a worried look crossed her face and just as quickly was replaced with a curious expression. She stood brushing off her hands before walking over to the two of them.

As she approached, Jamie could see her more clearly. He towered over her at five foot ten inches and he estimated that she was about five foot four with a very slim build. She was almost ethereal even dressed in jeans and a white cotton blouse over a white lace tank top. She was wearing garden gloves that she now pulled off to reveal strong, thin hands with long fingers. Her reddish gold hair was pulled back away from her face, some tendrils escaping and dancing in the gentle breeze. Her face held a gentleness that Jamie had rarely seen in a woman.

Most of the women in his life had been outwardly strong. His mother, sister, and sister-in-law were wonderful women, but were also a force to be reckoned with. As Caitlin approached him, she slipped her sunglasses off and he could see her unusual pale green eyes. Like any other warm blooded male, Jamie liked beautiful women but he avoided them as relationships having found many of them to be self-centered and more high maintenance than he liked. Much like the blonde friend of Nick's if he didn't miss his guess. Caitlin seemed unaware of her beauty and how she affected the men around her. It wasn't lost on Jamie the many glances that men in the park were sending her way. There was an appealing gentleness to her that elicited in him a desire to protect. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to get to know her better.

Oblivious to Jamie's thoughts, Nick smiled broadly at Caitlin and said, "I wanted you to meet a friend of mine from college. He came to help out today."

As Caitlin looked up at Jamie and smiled, he felt suddenly as if he had come home. His chest tightened and he found it slightly harder to breathe, he was captivated by her.

Giving her a wide smile he held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jamie." He waited for her response as if his life hung in the balance.

"I'm Caitlin," she replied placing her small hand into his larger one and shaking it lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful comments, I appreciate each one. I have to thank my wonderful Beta, DanniMitchell85, for all her work. I hope you enjoy the next installment...

**Chapter 2**

Jamie and Caitlin stood staring at each other lost in their own thoughts. Nick looked at them, then cleared his throat and commented he should to get back to work, leaving them standing there together not sure what to say to one another. Jamie was a confident man; he always knew what he wanted and went for it; however, standing before this beautiful woman, he didn't want to make a mistake.

"Can I help you?" He gestured towards where Caitlin had been working.

Caitlin looked back at her assigned section; she was used to working alone in solitude, but something made her want to get to know this man better. He didn't give off the overconfident, egotistical, alpha male aura that she got from most men she met. He seemed to be genuinely kind and he had a soft, welcoming smile.

She led him back to her area and showed him what she was planting and where. He took the bulbs she handed him and proceeded to follow her lead. Caitlin was surprised he didn't feel the need to fill the space with needless talk. It was refreshing to work in companionable silence.

"Do you come to the park often?" Jamie asked to break the silence. He realized she was concentrating on planting another bulb and he silently berated himself. _'Good going, Reagan…Do you come here often? Sounds like a bad pickup line.'_ He could just hear Danny teasing him about it now.

Caitlin looked up in surprise at the clichéd line and noticed the look of dismay on his face. She was intrigued by a man who was bothered about using such a pedestrian phrase. She looked down quickly with amusement and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I come as often as I can; almost every weekend," she replied, quietly. "It's probably my favorite place in the city. The green spaces and foliage remind me of home, I suppose." Looking around, she continued, "It's the one place in the crowded, noisy city where I can find the silence I crave."

Jamie looked dumbstruck as he heard her speak. She had a pronounced southern accent that could only come from the Deep South. Her voice caressed the English language in a way he had never thought possible. The words flowed over, around, and through him; it was truly intoxicating to listen to. He was sure she could make reading the phone book a sensual experience, one he would gladly and willingly subject himself to.

He realized that she was looking at him expectantly. "It seems like a great park," was all he could manage to say.

Caitlin prompted, "You've never been here before?"

Shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs he said, "I grew up in Brooklyn. As kids, we went to parks closer to home. Of course, I've been to Central Park and Washington Square Park often."

Caitlin nodded, "Those are great parks, but I prefer this one."

Their conversation was interrupted by large groups of people walking past them. Looking over, Jamie saw Caitlin planting the last of the bulbs. He hadn't been paying attention to the time, and now they had completed their task. Everyone else was either done or finishing up and he could see some making their way out of the park, heading towards the parking lot.

Standing up and dusting himself off, he held out his hand to help Caitlin stand. Looking around at the work that they had done, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He was reluctant to leave, wanting to get to know Caitlin better. He was about to suggest a walk or lunch, when he heard Nick calling his name. He felt torn between answering his friend's call and trying to convince Caitlin to stick around and do something with him.

Hearing his name again, he looked over to see Nick upon him. Two girls followed, including Bethany the blonde. Jamie could see Nick clearly hadn't given up on trying to fix him up.

"Jamie, we're going to grab some lunch, want to come?" Nick asked.

Sighing deeply, Jamie looked away hoping maybe Caitlin could give him an out. He was disappointed when he realized she was gone. Turning fully, he searched for her among those leaving the park, but couldn't find her. She had left; damn. Jamie turned back to Nick who was looking at him questioningly.

Giving in, Jamie said, "Sure, why not?"

_**Blue Bloods~**_

When Monday morning came, Caitlin sat in her office and found her thoughts drifting back to Saturday. She remembered planting the bulbs and relaxing in the outdoor air, then looking up as her name was being called. She could still see his kind face and feel the strength in his hands. She couldn't deny that she felt something when they touched. She was amazed at how easy it was being with him.

Smiling, she thought about his initial unease with talking to her, it was cute, really. Frowning, she tried to remember his name. She recalled him telling her but new names were hard for her to remember.

As her gaze wandered across her office, she caught sight of a framed photograph. Standing, she thoughtfully walked over to the bookcase and picked up the picture of Natchez. Memories flooded her mind and she stopped her romantic idealization of the encounter with the charming young man and seriously considered her past. She generally avoided meeting new people, especially men, because she didn't want to talk about Natchez.

She looked up as her assistant knocked on the door. "Dr. McKenna, are you okay?"

Turning her attention back to the photograph, Caitlin smiled at Olivia, "I'm fine, just thinking."

Olivia had known Caitlin since she was a young student and now professor. She recognized the distracted expression and faraway look in her eyes. After glancing at the picture that Caitlin held in her hand and knowing it held few good memories, Olivia said, "You met someone didn't you?"

"I met someone," Caitlin admitted, with a shrug before replacing the photograph on the bookshelf, "but who knows if I'll ever see him again."

Olivia smiled, "Do you want to?"

Caitlin didn't respond and Olivia knew Caitlin cared more than she wanted to let on. Dropping the subject for the moment, Olivia changed topics. "I came in here to tell you the Director is looking for you."

Caitlin stopped her reminiscing and hastily grabbed a stack of papers from her desk then hurried away to her meeting.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

On Friday afternoon, Jamie sat in the patrol car, lost in thought. Vinnie looked over at his partner. They didn't always see eye to eye but he had come to respect Jamie and considered him a friend. He knew that Jamie was far more reserved than he was, and tended not to talk about everything that was going on, but this was getting ridiculous. Jamie had been quiet and brooding for four days now. Vinnie pulled over and parked the patrol car.

"What are you doing?" Jamie looked at him in confusion.

Vinnie looked at him and said, "You tell me, partner. What's going on?"

Jamie looked out the window, "Nothing," he sighed.

Vinnie sighed, "Man, we've been partners for a while now. I've seen you happy, pissed, tired, elated, down, enraged, and everything in between. You know you can talk to me, right? Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. But don't tell me nothing's up."

Jamie looked to his partner and appreciated the fact that he cared. Looking away, he told him what was on his mind. "Last Saturday a friend from college talked me into going up to Fort Tryon Park and doing some volunteer work."

Vinnie broke in, "After that tour we had? Man you must have been exhausted."

Jamie laughed, remembering, "I was at first, but the work was exhilarating." Jamie stopped speaking as long red hair, green eyes, and the hint of a white lace tank top came to mind.

Vinnie looked at him and saw the faraway look in his partner's eyes. "You met someone."

Coming back to the present, Jamie looked out the window could only nod slightly.

"That's great, man," Vinnie said. "You need some love in your life."

"I almost got married, once," Jamie confessed, as he looked back to Vinnie.

Vinnie looked surprised. "I didn't know that."

Jamie continued with a shrug, "I met Sydney in law school. She's from Greenwich and we had planned to get married, and get jobs in big firms here in New York. She was with me when Joe was killed and she helped me get through it. We got engaged just before graduation. When I decided to go to the academy she supported me, but was never happy about it. After a while she took a job in London."

"Sounds like you didn't want the same things," Vinnie said carefully. "She couldn't handle the life?" Jamie could only nod, remembering. After a few moments of silence in the squad car, Vinnie continued, curiously, "So what's the problem now?"

Knowing that he trusted Vinnie with his life every day, Jamie knew he could trust his partner with the truth. "This woman I met; there was just something about her," he admitted. "It seemed so right…I don't know. I guess I'm just a little gun shy. I know in my heart that it could never be a casual thing with her. I don't date just to date, you know?" Jamie said, hinting that he was looking for 'the one.'

Vinnie nodded his understanding, "Man, I'm not ready to settle down with just one honey, but you? You're a different story."

Suddenly, as if the flood gates had opened, Jamie started rambling. He hadn't told anyone in the family, not even Danny, about the woman he met. "I met her at the park and we seemed to hit it off and then my idiot friend, Nick, comes up with this girl that he's trying to fix me up with. When I turned around, she was gone. I only got her first name, nothing else." It felt good to talk about her. Vinnie could only smile as Jamie talked about the woman who already seemed to hold a place in his heart. "Oh, she has this great southern accent. I mean, how can I find her again in a city this big?"

Vinnie listened, trying to keep up. "Good thing your brother is the detective and not you," Vinnie teased looking innocently out the window. Trying to be helpful he asked, "Did she tell you anything about herself?"

Jamie shook his head and thought, "No, not really just about liking that park and finding it quiet and…" Jamie's voice petered out as he remembered. He knew where she would be on Saturday. "She'll be at the park Saturday," he said aloud.

"Well, there you go," Vinnie suggested. "Go to the park this weekend and find her."

Jamie looked over at his partner with a look of worry, "She'll think I'm stalking her."

"One time doesn't count." Vinnie declared then asked the one thing he considered to be the most important, "So tell me, partner is she pretty?" Vinnie glanced over, and Jamie looked at him like a man lost at sea.

Chuckling at his partner's obvious desire, Vinnie commented, "Seems to me you'll never get what you want if you don't take a chance." Vinnie put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb and into traffic leaving his partner to mull over what he had said.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. Jamie once again got in his car and headed up Riverside drive toward Ft. Tryon Park. This time he felt more than a little absurd. She might not even be there or might call a cop. He had made sure to have his shield with him, just in case. He parked in the same parking lot and looked around wondering what he was doing there. He walked over to a map of the park and decided to walk for a bit, searching. He tried to figure out which path would afford the most silence. After choosing a path he started walking. At first, he kept his eyes out looking only for her; but, after a while he loosened up and enjoyed the park. The exercise and the beautiful views eased his mind and he thought even if I don't find her, this wasn't a waste of time.

Just as he decided that his undertaking was futile and he should just head back, he saw her sitting on a bench looking at the river. As he got closer he could see the whole vista and it was breathtaking. He walked towards her and when he was a few feet away called her name, "Caitlin?"

Caitlin jumped up in sudden fear, her heart hammering in her chest. She had not heard him approach.

Jamie put his hands out in front of him and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Jamie. We met last week. Nick's friend?"

Caitlin relaxed a bit, making the connection. "Nice to see you again…?"

"Jamie," he said with a smile.

It was the smile that did it. Of course she remembered him; she'd been thinking of him on and off all week.

Looking at him suspiciously, she asked, with a hint of amusement, "Are you stalking me?"

Jamie raked his hands through his hair nervously, "No, not really. I was going to ask you out to lunch last week, but you left before I had the chance."

Shrugging, Caitlin remarked, "Looked like you already had company."

Jamie reddened slightly, "Nick's friends, not mine. We went to lunch. It was truly dreadful."

Caitlin looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Dreadful, huh?"

Laughing and shaking his head, he said, "I haven't met anyone that vapid in a long, long time."

Caitlin liked him but wasn't quite ready to let him off the hook. "And what would you do if I called a cop and reported a stalker?"

He reached under his shirt and pulled out a chain. He detached the leather folder from it and handed her his shield. "I'm a cop."

Caitlin took it and started to laugh. It figures. She sat on the bench and indicated the seat next to her. Jamie sat down with his arm on the back of the bench turning his body so he could see her better and they began to talk, quickly recapturing the easy feeling from the week before.

Looking at him, Caitlin asked, curiously, "Do you like being a police officer?"

Jamie answered without needing to think about it, "I love it. I come from a family of cops."

Caitlin thought for a minute before replying, "The family business." After seeing Jamie nod she continued, "It's good that you like what you do. Too many people don't." She handed him back his shield and he carefully put it away.

Jamie asked, "What about you? Do you enjoy what you do?"

Caitlin considered the question before replying, "I teach at Juilliard. You know, I never intended to teach. I was a concert pianist and when I needed to stop touring, teaching at Juilliard was the logical choice. Piano studies and composition, mostly. I am finding that I really enjoy it."

Jamie was impressed. "Wow, that's incredible." In the Reagan family there was more emphasis on sports than music. The boys all played basketball, baseball, and were huge football fans. His nephews played soccer and football as well as learning Tae Kwon Do. His niece used to sing in the choir but she gave it up for soccer as well, not to mention his athletic sister, Erin.

There was a lull in the conversation but unlike other people they didn't feel the need to fill every moment with sound. "This is my favorite spot," she commented after a time.

"I can see why." Jamie looked around and from their bench they had a magnificent view. One could see the beautiful trees resplendent in their autumn colors. On the other side of the substantial stone wall was a leaf covered grade that angled down to the Hudson River and across the river was an equally impressive forest on the New Jersey side. To the left, stood the massive George Washington Bridge and Jamie knew if they stayed there long enough they would see ships floating by. He could understand what drew her to this place.

Caitlin thought for a long time before saying, "I think that this place, more than any other place in New York, reminds me of home."

Jamie had wanted to ask her about herself ever since he heard her speak. Her speech was more formal than his and she spoke with a pronounced Southern accent that he couldn't quite place. "Where's home?"

Caitlin looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and a teasing tone and said, "Would you believe me if I told you I was raised in the Bronx?"

Jamie looked at her for a moment before laughing and saying, "No."

Caitlin laughed before continuing, "No, I was born and raised in Natchez, Mississippi. It's a small town on the river." She looked at her watch and remarked, "It's getting late."

Jamie looked at his own watch and said, "Not so late." He didn't want to leave, not when he just found her and they were having such a nice conversation.

With a big sigh, Caitlin said, "Well, I have papers to grade and composition projects to look at. I want to get them done before church tomorrow." She smiled at him.

Jamie stood and offered her his hand. She took it as she stood and then he reluctantly let go. "What church do you attend?" He was curious.

Surprised by the lack of ridicule in his voice she said, "I usually go to St. Patrick's Cathedral."

Nodding his understanding he said, "It's a beautiful church. I go to St. Patrick's in Brooklyn."

She stopped and looked at him. "You're Catholic?"

"Born and raised. Still go to church with the family most Sundays and then to the house for Sunday Dinner. We have four generations at our table." Jamie commented.

They started walking and found themselves back at the parking area much sooner than either of them really wanted to.

Jingling his keys, Jamie asked, "Where did you park?"

"Oh, I don't drive anymore. I take the underground train and walk the few blocks to the house." Caitlin said smoothly.

Jamie looked confused for a moment…underground train? Did she mean the subway? He realized that several cities in the US had subways and called them different things: Metro, Marta, Bart, The EL, and, of course, The T. He quickly moved on realizing he had an opportunity and didn't want it to pass him by, "Can I drive you home?"

Taking a step back, Caitlin shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I can get there on my own."

Seeing her resolve, Jamie dropped the subject. "I'd like to see you again; will you have dinner with me?"

Caitlin looked up at him and smiled even as she answered with a, "No."

Taking the rejection gracefully, Jamie persisted, "Lunch then or maybe another walk in the park?"

Walking away in the direction of the subway she turned back after walking a few feet; he could see the twinkle in her eyes and hear the teasing in her tone as she called out to him, "You know where I can be found most Saturdays, Mr. NYPD."

Jamie smiled and waved his hand at her in acknowledgement. As he walked to his car, he thought about the afternoon. It had been a long shot that he would find her, but he was glad he took it. He wasn't deterred at all by her rejection; he would just keep asking until she said yes. He knew that anything worth having wasn't easy to get. Next Saturday he would be back and the next and the next…however long it took to get her to go out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, they mean a lot to me. As always, I thank my wonderful beta DanniMitchell85 for her tireless work and care. I hope you enjoy the next installment. The action will pick up soon, and don't worry the family will soon be in the picture too!

**Chapter 3**

One week later, Jamie again found himself driving up Riverside Drive toward the park. Turning down his radio so he wouldn't disturb the calm and serenity of the park, he searched for an open parking spot. Once parked and out of his car, he looked around for Caitlin but didn't see her. He briefly considered going back to the same place he found her last week. Even though she said it was her favorite place, he wasn't sure he would find her there overlooking the water.

Nervously, he jingled his keys before finally tucking them into his pocket. There were several walking paths so he meandered over to the park map. Glancing up at the large map, he spotted a marker. Stuck in the map along a different path, was a small enamel pin of a piano. Jamie couldn't help smiling; he knew without a doubt it had been placed there for him. Plucking it off the map, he slipped it into his pocket. It was a good sign that she had left him a hint of where she would be.

Heading down the indicated path, Jamie looked for Caitlin. It wasn't long before he spotted her on the path ahead of him. He quickened his pace, walking up to join her. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Jamie commented, pleasantly.

"It is," she replied with a sideways glance and smile.

They walked side by side for a while, commenting occasionally on the scenery or the changing colors of the foliage. Jamie fought off the desire to reach out and take her hand; he sensed he needed to go slow. He didn't want to rush anything with her; she was worth it.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Caitlin said finally.

"Wouldn't miss it," Jamie said lightly.

They continued their walk, talking about inconsequential things such as movies, hobbies, and sports. Jamie admitted he was a typical guy who liked a good action movie, but also confessed he enjoyed the occasional 'chick flick.' Caitlin told him she wasn't much of a sports fan, but loved college football. They learned they both loved to hike and spend time outdoors. Jamie said he wasn't much of a cook, but then revealed he often helped with the preparation of Sunday dinner. Caitlin loved to cook and spent time in the garden whenever she could.

All too soon they reached the end of the path and they lingered there awkwardly. Jamie could see that Caitlin was ready to leave and as much as he wanted to come up with something more they could do to spend time together, he didn't want to push her.

"Hey, Caitlin?" he called out to her retreating form as an idea came to mind.

She turned and looked at him, expectantly.

"Do you drink coffee?" Jamie inquired. He waited with bated breath, not sure what he would say if she said no.

"Yes," she answered carefully, sending him a suspicious look.

He couldn't hold back the smile. "Next week, I'll bring the coffee," he offered.

"All right," she said after she considered the idea. Backing away she gave him a wave and a smile.

Thrilled that she accepted his suggestion, he called out, "It's a date!"

Caitlin stopped and turned to look at him. He stood tall, hands in his pockets looking at her with a twinkle in his eye and a charming smile on his face, almost as if he was daring her to correct him.

"Nice try," She replied with a laugh as she pointed her finger at him. She continued, "Black, no sugar," before turning and walking away. Before she was too far away she called out over her shoulder, "And, it's not a date."

Jamie chuckled all the way to his car.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

As the warmth of September turned to the chill of October and the leaves turned their vibrant colors before falling to the ground, a pattern emerged. Every Saturday, Jamie would arrive at the park, grab two cups of hot, black coffee from a street vendor, and then approach the map. There he would find a small piano pin indicating where he would find Caitlin.

They would enjoy the coffee and share conversation. It was never more than a few hours and she still insisted it wasn't a date, only two people walking in the park at the same time. He didn't care what she called it; he loved the moments in the park with her and looked forward to them all week.

At some point each Saturday, he would ask her to have dinner with him and each time she declined. It stung every time she told him 'no' but he knew it would make it all the sweeter when she finally said 'yes.' In retrospect, he was glad they were taking the time to get to know each other. He thought when they did finally go out on that first official date they would know each other better than most and it wouldn't be the awkward first date people laughed about later.

Vinnie asked every Monday how his pursuit was going, but never pushed for more than Jamie was willing to share. He was just glad to see the kid wasn't brooding anymore and the two partners were back to their normal antics. They patrolled their sector and generally kept the peace. Vinnie knew how much Jamie looked forward to Saturdays in the park, and he silently wondered what his young partner would do when they inevitably pulled Saturday duty.

Sunday dinners at the Reagan house became more and more difficult each week. Jamie realized he was becoming more reserved and quiet than was his habit, and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought it up, probably Danny. He loved his family dearly, but they had a way of making everyone's business public. There was never any privacy when in the company of the Reagan clan. It worried him some. If things went the way he hoped, he would be bringing Caitlin home at some point.

During their walks, he had gotten to know her pretty well, and she was more than quiet. It wasn't only that she liked the quiet, but she also needed it to keep her balanced. She needed silence and solitude just as much as others needed community and companionship. The Reagans were never quiet and hardly ever calm. He wasn't sure what the solution was and he spent a lot of time thinking about it.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

When Saturday rolled around once more, it was cold and rainy. It was now early November and Jamie looked out the window to see it was going to be a dark and dreary day. Dark, heavy clouds hung in the sky, and he realized the rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. No nice leisurely walk in the park today.

Driving to the park, he wasn't sure what to expect. The parking area was deserted and he didn't see the normal street vendor where he got the coffee. After checking the map and not finding the pin he was used to seeing, Jamie headed back to his warm car. He reached behind his seat for a towel and used it to dry off his head.

Towel round his neck, he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as he thought about the next course of action. Reaching over to his glove compartment, he took out a copy of the park map. He had grabbed the copy on his way back to his car a few weeks ago, hoping to study it.

It crossed his mind to think up a contingency plan should there be bad weather, but he never got around to discussing it with Caitlin. So, pouring rain and cold, where would she go? He thought as he looked over the map. He wanted to make sure he checked everywhere before he called it a day. There was a large building called the Cloister, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was possible she could be there. He recalled seeing it a few times on their walks, but never asked her about it.

Putting the map away, he drove over and saw her standing in the colonnade, waiting for him. He couldn't see her clearly due to the rain, but from what he could see, she looked tired and wet. Waving at her, he smiled as she waved back. He found a parking spot quickly not too far away and was cursing himself for not grabbing an umbrella. Getting out of the car, he ran for cover, hoping he didn't slip on the wet concrete.

Slowing down when he reached her, he grew concerned. Her normal smile wasn't as bright and the tiredness was more pronounced. Dark circles shadowed under her eyes, but it didn't take away from her overall beauty. Shaking the water off his coat and running his fingers through his hair, he closed the remaining distance.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked with concern.

Looking up at him, she nodded and responded wearily, "I'm ok, just tired. It's just been a really tough week."

"Want to talk about it?" Jamie looked at her sympathetically. Tough weeks weren't anything new to him.

"No, it's ok," she sighed deeply. "You don't want to hear about it. It's nowhere near what I'm sure a bad week is like for you," she said as she looked off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Hey," Jamie said, as he put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting her confused thoughts and drawing her attention back to him. "Yeah, my weeks can be pretty bad, but that doesn't mean yours aren't important," he said looking her in the eyes with concern. "Tell me about it," he urged.

Caitlin exhaled, "It's just that time of year. I'm trying to wind things up with classes before Thanksgiving. I have lots of lectures to give, papers and projects to grade, and private lessons to teach. I'm not getting much sleep…and then there are the videos."

Looking confused, Jamie asked, "Videos?"

"Yes…" Sighing, Caitlin realized the process was difficult for her to explain. "To be admitted to study at Juilliard you have to come to New York and play for a committee that listens and evaluates how you play and judges your ability. That happens in the spring. To be invited to come in the spring, you have to submit a video of you playing and I have to watch them all and decide who gets an invitation to come to New York. A quarter of all the music students are piano students so there are a lot of videos."

Jamie listened as she described the process. Confused by her explanation, he said, "It sounds like an audition."

Caitlin smoothly responded, "Yes, an audition."

"It also sounds like a lot of work and stress for you," Jamie commented.

"It is very time consuming." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at Jamie pleadingly, "If I have to listen to the Appassionata Sonata one more time…"

Surprised, Jamie asked, "You don't like the Appassionata Sonata?"

"I love Beethoven; I wrote my dissertation about him, but after the first twenty times it becomes so repetitive. It can't be played in the final…audition but can for the prescreening. I swear more than half of the videos I've viewed so far have played it." She replied. "I have also had no time to play myself and to top it off…" She trailed off, not completing the thought.

"No silence," Jamie completed the thought for her.

As Caitlin just stood there and nodded her head, a strong gust of cold air blew over them and her slight frame shook. Jamie looked at her and remembered she wasn't a native of New York and its cold weather. Deciding on a plan of action, he reached out and placed his hand on her lower back, urging her forward. He looked up at the imposing building, "Let's go inside. This is a museum of some kind, right?"

Softly, she replied, "It's a part of the Met. A museum dedicated to medieval art."

Jamie looked at her, "Really? I've been to the Met in Central Park; I never knew there was one up here. Ok, so we'll go in here and get you warm; with the rain I'm sure it won't be crowded and we can look around and find some quiet."

Caitlin walked with him, but, just before entering the building she stopped and said, "If it's too crowded?"

"We'll leave, I promise," Jamie could see she desperately needed some peace and quiet.

Entering the museum, they saw only a handful of other people walking about. They started to roam the galleries, enjoying the time together in silence. They viewed the sculptures, stained glass, and tapestries. Jamie could see her relaxing in the way she was walking and holding herself, the tension leaving her. However, her smile still wasn't as bright as he would like it.

Making their way to the upper floor, Jamie spotted the Gothic Chapel. It was perfect. Ushering her in, he knew they would find the silence she was yearning for. As she stood there in silent contemplation, Jamie was content to take in the beauty of the chapel. Stained glass, huge stone arches, intricate carvings and statues. After a while, Jamie led her to a bench.

They sat together without speaking. After a few minutes, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jamie felt a warmth in his chest as he felt her relax next to him. He understood this was a big step for her, and wanted to cherish it. Reaching over, he took her hand into his. A smile graced his lips when he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jamie was willing to sit there all day; he would give her all the time she needed. It was a long while later that they got up and walked out. Caitlin was much more centered and he was glad to see some shine return to her smile. She reclaimed her hand, and as much as he didn't want to let go, he didn't want to push her either. Walking back the way they came, they saw the rain had yet to let up. Large, dark puddles covered the ground outside indicating the rain had been constant.

Standing there, Caitlin didn't know what to say, she was too busy trying to sort out her feelings. Something had happened in the chapel and she needed time to process what it could mean.

"Well, I better get going," she said finally.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me drive you home." Jamie was worried about her weariness though she looked better now.

Shaking her head, Caitlin once again refused.

"At least let me drive you to the subway," he offered, hopefully.

"It's only a few blocks, I'll be fine." Caitlin wanted to be alone with her confused thoughts.

Jamie didn't want the day to end, even though they hadn't spoken much. He sensed something had changed between them in the chapel. Not wanting to lose out on a golden opportunity, Jamie decided to try a different approach this time. "I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?" Caitlin was curious.

Jamie took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would have lunch in the city with me and my partner next week?"

Narrowing her eyes, she asked carefully, "You and your partner?"

Jamie nodded, cajoling, "C'mon, broad daylight, public restaurant, me and my partner…It wouldn't be a date, exactly."

"No, it wouldn't," thinking about it, she gave in, "All right."

"All right?" Jamie tried not to act too triumphant but he couldn't keep the smile from appearing.

She repeated, "All right, call my office and let me know where…I think Wednesday would be the best day for me."

Jamie nodded and watched her go out into the rain. Stubborn woman, he thought. He turned and walked to his car this time not caring that he got soaked.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

Monday morning, Jamie, uncharacteristically, slipped into roll call right on time. He was usually one of the few guys who showed up early in the locker room, dressed and ready to go.

Sgt. Renzulli, the shift sergeant, was already standing at the podium and watched as Jamie came in and took his place next to his partner. He looked over his glasses at Jamie and said, "Now that we're all here, let's get started."

Vinnie noticed that Jamie seemed antsy even though he paid attention to the bulletins and updates. They were barely out the door and down the hall before Jamie grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I need to talk to you," he said.

They quickly walked outside and located their sector car for the day and Vinnie asked, "What's up, Reagan?

Taking a deep breath, Jamie said, "I need a favor, man."

Looking at Jamie concerned, Vinnie asked, "You in trouble, kid?"

Shaking his head, Jamie continued, "No, I saw Caitlin on Saturday and I convinced her to let me take her to lunch this week."

Vinnie punched Jamie in the arm and said, "Way to go. So, you want me to disappear for meal break, huh?"

"Nope. I need you to come with." Jamie said with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?" Vinnie was confused.

Explaining quickly, he replied, "Look, I got her to agree to lunch with me AND my partner in a public restaurant in broad daylight."

Vinnie shook his head. He knew that he would have given up a long time ago and he admired Jamie's persistence. "Sure, I'll come if you think it'll help."

Jamie looked relieved as he said, "Thanks, brother."

They rode over to the Upper West side and checked out the neighborhood around Lincoln Center and found a diner across the street. That looked as good as anything else. Jamie pulled out his cell phone and called the number he had looked up for the piano studies department.

After being connected with a secretary he left a message with the time and place and now he had some new information. They had never exchanged last names. Dr. Caitlin McKenna. He liked the name. He had resisted the impulse to Google her or even look her up on the school's website. He wanted to hear it from her, not read it on the computer screen. Thinking about all those videos she still had to watch and evaluate, he left his number in case she couldn't make it after all.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

On Wednesday, Jamie made sure he was early to work. He had taken special care with his uniform, making sure it was cleaned and pressed. He hoped he didn't have to chase anyone until after lunch; he wanted to impress her in his uniform.

Vinnie shook his head at Jamie's unusual behavior and knew he would get miles and miles of teasing out of the events of the day.

At noon, Vinnie drove their car towards Lincoln Center and found a parking place outside the restaurant. One of the perks about being a police officer was you had no problem finding a parking space. After radioing in to inform dispatch they were on meal break, Vinnie looked over at Jamie. He was drumming his fingers on the edge of the car door and looked nervous.

"Man, you got it bad," Vinnie commented.

Jamie turned red and admitted, "I guess so."

Getting out of the squad car, they headed in to the diner. Just before they opened the door, Jamie pulled his partner to the side and said, "Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it," Jamie said with gratitude. "But don't even think about making a play for her," he added in a calm yet firm voice. He trusted Vinnie with his life, but his partner was still male.

"Wouldn't dream of it, brother." Vinnie assured his partner.

They got a table and waited for Caitlin before ordering. After a few minutes she came in, hurriedly, and looked around. It wasn't hard to spot the two male police officers who stood up. She couldn't deny Jamie looked good in his uniform, much better than she thought he should.

Walking over she greeted Jamie warmly, taking note of the silver name plate that said 'Reagan'. Then she turned to look at Vinnie. Vinnie had heard Jamie describe Caitlin several times in the last couple of months but was amazed at the woman before him.

"Caitlin, this is my partner, Vinnie Cruz," Jamie made the introduction.

"Nice to meet you, Vinnie," Caitlin drawled.

"Uh, Yeah. Nice to meet you," Vinnie had trouble finding his voice. Jamie looked at him in sympathy; he remembered his inability to put two words together when he first met her too.

They all sat and ordered quickly since they didn't have a long time to eat. As they talked and laughed, Vinnie observed the two. He knew how Jamie felt and watched him inch his hand towards hers without trying to hold it. They never touched, but their eyes caressed each other in such a way that Vinnie almost felt like an intruder. He had taken Jamie's warning seriously, though he realized even if he wanted to make a play for her, she only had eyes for Jamie.

As they talked, Vinnie noticed she had a strange conversational style. Sometimes she would describe something instead of naming it. The first time it happened he looked at Jamie but since he didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it, Vinnie figured it was just something she did. Maybe it was a southern thing. He made a note to ask Jamie about it later.

Suddenly, a young woman came running up to their table and launched into a breathless stream of words, "Oh, Dr. McKenna, thank God I found you. I really need your help and I don't know what to do. I have this composition and I can't fix it and it's due soon and if I fail I'll just die!" Her words came to sudden halt when she noticed the police officers.

Caitlin put her fork down and looked at the young woman with concern. "Allison, calm down. It's ok; we're just having lunch." She held her hand out, "Give me your composition."

Allison reached into her bag and rifled through her many papers and found the one she needed, as papers spilled out onto the floor. She handed the one to Caitlin and stooped to pick up the others, jamming them back into her bag, flustered.

Caitlin took the composition without comment and handed it to Jamie before standing up. Putting her arm around the distressed student, she spoke soothingly, "Allison, here's what we're going to do. I want you to come to my office at six and we'll sit down and look at it together."

Allison stammered, "But..."

Caitlin repeated herself sternly, "Six o'clock, in my office. Until then, I want you to go and find a friend. As I recall, your friends hang out at Gianelli's. Go get a slice and then go do something fun. Window shop on Fifth Avenue, go to a movie, walk through central park…it doesn't matter, but have some FUN."

Allison started to object but seeing the determination in Caitlin's face, she quickly nodded her head and then left.

Jamie watched the interaction between Caitlin and her student. He was captivated with how she cared for the young girl. It didn't sound like the assignment was from Caitlin and he was impressed that she would help a student that wasn't necessarily hers. It was one more reason he was drawn to her.

Caitlin watched Allison leave until she was satisfied she was heading towards Gianelli's. Shaking her head slightly, she sat back down, smiling. She looked at the two men and said, "I don't miss that part about being a student. Projects due and exams looming and more stress than a young mind should have."

Jamie stretched his arm out across the booth and took a sip of his coffee. He remarked, mischievously, "I seem to recall something about videos and never wanting to hear the Appassionata ever again."

Caitlin froze and looked at him, astounded. She saw the twinkle in his eye and the smile on his face and she finally shook her head, smiled ruefully, and laughed. "You got me on that one."

Jamie handed her the composition and she glanced at it before frowning and said, "Oh, my."

"Is it bad?" Vinnie asked.

Caitlin sighed, "No, not bad, but needs work. The life of a professor. I really need to go. Thank you for lunch, I had a good time."

They all got up and Vinnie and Caitlin walked out while Jamie took care of the check. When Jamie came out and joined them, they were having a good natured argument about the merits of soccer versus football. Jamie rolled his eyes, Cruz and his devotion to soccer. He was glad to see them getting along. If things worked out, she and Vinnie would be meeting on a regular basis.

Before she left, Jamie had to tell her something. "Listen, I can't make it to the park on Saturday. We have a tour."

Caitlin looked at him and as she nodded her understanding, said, "Maybe next week. It was nice to meet you, Vinnie." She turned and walked up the street leaving two NYPD police officers staring after her.

After she passed out of sight, Jamie and Vinnie walked back and got into their patrol car, letting dispatch know they were back on duty.

Vinnie sat motionless in the driver's seat, quiet for a few moments not sure what to say, finally commenting, "You're a lucky man."

Jamie was surprised by his partner's comment, "Thought you weren't ready to settle down with only one honey."

Vinnie laughed and said, "I'm not but I might change my mind if someone looked at me the way she looks at you."

Vinnie put the car in gear and they drove away to continue their patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again I thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave reviews. They mean so much to me and I am glad that you are enjoying Jamie's Song. As Always, I have to thank my wonderful beta DanniMitchell85 for her tireless work. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

AOE01

**Chapter 4**

Resting his elbow on the door of the squad car, Jamie sat deep in thought. It was Saturday and so far it had been an easy shift. He had never once regretted turning his back on practicing law; he loved being a cop, it's what he was born to be, but he still would rather have been in the park with Caitlin today.

The more he got to know her, the more impressed he was. He realized she wasn't perfect, no one was; but he knew in his heart she was perfect for him. He wasn't sure right now of what his next move should be in this chess game they were locked into. It seemed every time he made a move, she countered in a perfectly executed move designed to keep him at arm's length. Jamie stared off into space trying to make sense of his confused thoughts.

After long minutes of silence, Vinnie glanced over at Jamie. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Jamie was brooding about. Having lunch with Caitlin the other day had been interesting and illuminating. He had never been sure of the type of women Jamie was drawn to, but it figured the son of the son of an Irish cop would fall for a woman who looked like she just stepped off the boat from Donegal herself. Before meeting Caitlin, Vinnie knew Jamie had it bad, but now he understood why.

"What's up, kid?" He figured the best way to snap Jamie out of his funk was to talk about what was going on. They may not have been partners for very long, but Vinnie knew Jamie was more of a thinking man. Everyone at the precinct, including Vinnie, knew about Harvard. When they were assigned together, Vinnie wasn't quite sure what to make of Jamie. It wasn't every day you heard of a cop who had a law degree from Harvard.

At first, things were rough between them, but after a time they forged a solid bond and Vinnie trusted Jamie implicitly. Even so, Vinnie found it hard to follow his partner's train of thought sometimes. Jamie thought too much for the streetwise cop. He supposed that's what made them good partners: one a thinker and the other a doer.

"Just trying to decide what to do next," Jamie replied, distractedly.

Vinnie thought to himself, yeah the kid was overthinking, again. After a moment, he broke the silence and asked, "Can I ask you something about your girl?"

Jamie looked over at Vinnie. They hadn't discussed Caitlin since having lunch the other day. He knew Vinnie found her attractive but they had never discussed his overall impression of her.

"Does she have any single friends?" Jamie asked with a grin.

Vinnie smirked and replied, "Only if they are as good looking as she is."

Jamie suddenly sat straight up and Vinnie could feel the threatening current that was rolling off of him. He knew his partner was protective of the music professor and had no intention of making a move on her.

"Don't worry, kid," Vinnie held up his hands to show he wasn't a threat. "You're my partner and I wouldn't dream of going after your girl. Besides, I wouldn't have a shot."

Jamie looked away, trying to calm down. He knew it was silly to think Vinnie would try anything, but the truth was Jamie was worried. Things with Caitlin were still shaky and he didn't know what the future held for them. He knew in his heart she was the one for him but he couldn't even get her to have dinner with him.

"What's your question?" Jamie finally asked.

Vinnie chose his words wisely; he could see how close to the edge Jamie was at the moment. "When we were at lunch, I noticed she talked kinda…different." He said carefully, not wanting to offend Jamie.

Jamie nodded his head, "Yeah, she's from the deep South." Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I ain't talking about the accent," Vinnie said; he thought about adding how sexy he thought her southern drawl was, but knew his partner would inflict bodily harm on him. "I was talking about how sometimes she explains things."

"So, she explains things instead of naming them. You think she's dumbing down things for us lowly street cops?" Jamie asked, defensively. He wondered about it but it didn't really matter to him; it was just one of the things that made her special and, he was used to it by now.

Vinnie shrugged his shoulders, and hearing Jamie's defensiveness, quickly changed the subject as he continued, "I really like her. She's a little too quiet to suit me but she has a great sense of humor," he told his partner while he looked out the window. "Besides, she's hot," he added with a grin. He couldn't hold back his laughter as Jamie glared at him. "C'mon, Reagan, don't tell me you don't think she's hot."

Mental images of Caitlin came to mind and Jamie could feel his face heat up. He smiled self-consciously, "I think she's beautiful," Jamie admitted.

Vinnie laughed and shook his head, "Man, I was right…You got it bad."

They drove around for a while before parking. They liked to spend part of their patrol on foot; it wasn't easy sitting in the squad car all day. Walking also allowed them to get to know the residents in their sector. Jamie's training officer had taught him that and he had learned the lesson well. They made a point to go around to the local shops and restaurants in the neighborhood, checking in and making sure things were all right.

As they walked down the street a thought came to Vinnie, "You've asked her out, right?"

"Every time I see her. She always says no," Jamie said, dejectedly.

Vinnie took this in, "Why don't you give up? I mean, I like her, but man, there's plenty of fine looking women in this town."

Jamie thought about that. He knew Vinnie had a point. "I don't know. There's just something about her. I can't really explain it."

"Why doesn't she want to go out with you?" Vinnie asked the question that had been plaguing Jamie for weeks now.

"I don't know, I've never asked." Jamie confessed.

Vinnie stopped. "You've never asked? Kid, maybe it's about time you did." Vinnie looked at Jamie and spoke his mind, "Seems to me, that it's time for a bold move."

"What do you mean?" Jamie was intrigued.

Vinnie shrugged, "Look, you do the talking thing real well. I remember how you talked the Balducci kids down from their feud and you really helped that retired hockey player when he got lost. But sometimes, you just need to forget the fancy talk and just act."

Jamie mulled over what his partner had said to him the rest of the shift. Vinnie dropped the subject knowing his partner needed to think about things.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

After their Saturday tour, Jamie and Vinnie had the following two days off. During that time, Jamie did some serious thinking. Vinnie was right; it was time to stop treading so carefully and just take a risk. Put himself on the line and take a chance; the biggest chance he had ever taken.

In the past, girls had always flocked to him; he rarely had to put in much effort to get a date. Over the last couple of days, he formulated a plan and it was definitely a bold move. It would either be wonderful or horrible, nothing in between.

Leaving the precinct after their shift on Tuesday, Jamie caught up to Vinnie. "Hey, Vin," he called out, "Let me buy you a drink. I want to run something by you."

Vinnie thought about it and agreed. "Sure, man. If you're buying, I'm drinking." Vinnie had a feeling this had something to do with Caitlin.

They headed to a local pub they knew of. It was owned by a former cop, and catered to the NYPD. After they each got a beer, they meandered over to the dart board to have a friendly game to help them unwind. After a few games and a few beers, Jamie finally opened up and shared what he had in mind.

"Are you serious?" Vinnie looked at Jamie, stunned. He had told Jamie it may be time to go bold or go home, but damn. He should have known something like this would happen, he was a Reagan after all; they don't know how to half-ass anything.

Jamie's plan was risky, but Vinnie liked it and he had a feeling it would work. After seeing how Caitlin looked at his partner, he suspected all she really needed was for Jamie to push the issue and refuse to back down. Vinnie was more than willing to help out and was honored he was asked. He had a strong feeling Jamie had yet to tell anyone in his family about her; he knew Jamie hadn't said a word about her to Danny. Vinnie was looking forward to Friday to see how this all played out, it should be interesting.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

The rest of the week, Jamie did a bit of reconnaissance. He needed to know a few details about Caitlin's schedule and he couldn't very well ask her directly. It also wouldn't work for her to catch him; he kept telling himself he wasn't really stalking her. This would only work if it was a complete surprise.

He went online and looked at the school website; it hadn't been any help. He thought about that student Allison, but quickly dismissed the idea; he didn't want to involve a student. Thinking outside the box, he tried to remember every little thing she ever told him. Jamie even considered asking Danny for advice, but knew that would lead to questions he wasn't ready to answer. The most devious member of his family was often his grandfather. Jamie asked himself, what would Henry do? Smiling, he took out his cell phone and made a call.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

Olivia picked up the phone. Dr. McKenna was in her office teaching a private lesson and the muffled piano music filtered through to the vestibule outside. Answering the phone, she listened as the caller identified himself. She frowned as she listened to his request. Debating what she should do, she continued to listen as he pled his case. She looked at the office door and suddenly came to a decision and gave him the information he asked for. As she hung up, she smiled. She liked him and hoped he would be successful. Chuckling to herself, she wished she could be there when he showed up.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

Caitlin walked into the lecture hall early Friday afternoon. Lectures given after lunch on a Friday were notorious for absenteeism and poor attention span. She walked up to the podium and was pleased to see most of her students present. She commanded a great deal of respect and did not tolerate deviations from the subject matter. She had been known to throw unruly students out of her lecture, forcing them to do research on the material she still held them responsible for. Woe be unto the student who shared lecture notes.

In spite of her reputation as a harsh taskmaster, her students loved her and her classes were always full with long waiting lists. She truly enjoyed her job and held a passion for the piano; it showed in her teaching.

Looking around, she noted the students who were missing as she dimmed the lights in the rear of the auditorium. Hooking up her computer to the overhead screen, Caitlin opened the PowerPoint she had prepared. This lecture was a difficult subject to get across though it was her favorite lecture of the semester. She stepped up to the podium and began her presentation. Students opened their notebooks, preparing to take detailed notes.

"Today, we will begin by discussing the life of Beethoven…"

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

Looking at his watch every few seconds, Jamie tried to get his partner to hurry. They had meant to put the plan in action thirty minutes before, but what was supposed to be a quick stop turned out to be more complicated. Vinnie could feel Jamie's impatience and sped up before his partner spontaneously combusted. Finally arriving at their destination, they ran into the building and looked around for the room they needed.

"Which one is it?" Vinnie asked.

Looking at the scrap of paper in his hand, Jamie replied, "Auditorium A."

A student overheard their conversation, stopped and gave them directions.

"Thanks," a grateful Jamie called out over his shoulder.

When they found the right auditorium, Jamie stopped and took a breath. He reached down and turned his radio off so it wouldn't squawk. He looked at Vinnie.

"Good Luck, man. Don't worry, I'll monitor the radio here and get you if we're needed." Vinnie promised, hoping Jamie could complete his mission.

Jamie reached out and slowly depressed the handle of the door, easing it open, hoping he was entering as silently as possible.

Entering the darkened auditorium, he couldn't believe his luck. The back of the room was dark so he could watch her teach as he waited for the perfect opportunity. She was dressed more casually than she had been when they met for lunch. She was wearing taupe colored slacks with a white blouse and a brightly colored fall scarf around her shoulders.

Standing silently, he watched her and listened as she lectured. He wasn't really interested in the topic; most of it was over his head and he didn't really pay much attention. She was talking in great detail about Beethoven and his music.

He thought there was about ten minutes left in the class and though it seemed she was winding up, her tone changed, drawing his attention to what she was saying. She became more passionate about her topic and it showed in her demeanor.

"Now, this is not a music history class. So what does this have to do with the Art of the Performance?" Caitlin changed topics; this was her real lesson and she needed to connect the dots. "We have talked this term about the mechanics of performance; stage presence, memorization, posture, fingering, how you play the notes on the page. But this," she gestured towards the screen and continued, "This changes what comes next; life events changed Beethoven and his music.

In his early period, when he had his hearing, we have wonderful pieces including the Pathetique. But as he started to lose his hearing sometime around 1800, we see his struggle reflected in his music. The moonlight sonata, the Appasionata, Fidelio, symphonies three through eight were all written in this period and you can hear the juxtaposition between heroism and struggle. After he became totally deaf around 1814 are some of his most celebrated works. The ninth symphony, Missa Solemnis, his later works show an intellectual depth and intensity not found in the earlier works."

Walking back and forth in the front of the class, Caitlin continued, "We can teach how to read music and how to play the notes; but we cannot teach how make the music. Music, more than any other art form, evokes from the audience intense feelings: Joy, sorrow, laughter, excitement, love, anger, hope, passion, wonder, surprise, fury. It can stir us to conquer the world or put us at peace. Lord knows, bad musicianship can drive me to tears." The class laughed in response as Jamie smiled widely. He was riveted.

She continued, "Just as you cannot decide to go to church Sunday morning and 'be spiritual,' you also cannot decide just as you walk onto the stage to inhabit the composer and his message. It needs to begin the first time you open the score to learn the piece.

International events, loss of hearing, religion, family, competition; these things all changed their composer and as a result affected the music they created." Caitlin continued, "To impart the feelings the composer intended means you must be able to set aside your own feelings of the moment. A fight with your mother, the intensity you feel for a new love, the fear of failing, whatever you are experiencing has to disappear so you can impart the feeling the piece was intended to invoke.

To hear the music of Bach is to hear the word of God. There is a reason why his music evokes that feeling and until you understand it, you will never be able to play it adequately."

Caitlin smiled and Jamie was sure the students would not like what was coming next.

"So, your term paper," Caitlin drawled slowly.

Jamie heard the groans from the students and he vividly remembered similar lecture halls in Cambridge.

She continued, "It is due on the last day of class. It will be no fewer than ten and no more than fifteen pages; if it is not within that range you will fail. This paper is forty percent of your grade and few students can fail my paper and pass my class." She paused to let that sink in. "Page counts do not include the title page or reference page. There will be no fewer than five _scholarly_ references. You may use the internet you may NOT use Wikipedia. If you are unsure about what a scholarly resource is remember the librarian is your best friend.

I want you to look at the repertoire that you are currently working on. Choose one composer and analyze their music looking at how their life events affected both the music and the composer. You may not choose Beethoven; I do not want term papers that regurgitate MY lecture."

Her assignment given, Caitlin said, "I think that's all for today…" The students started to pack up their books, but suddenly stopped.

"Dr. McKenna, I have a question," interrupted a voice from the back of the room.

She stopped speaking. She recognized the voice but couldn't quite place the name. "Yes?"

"Why won't you go out with me?" Jamie spoke calmly, but clearly and his voice carried to the farthest corner of the room.

Caitlin was flustered. She had put the name to the voice.

"I'm teaching a class right now. We'll have to take this up later," Catlin tried to put him off; rattled, completely forgetting the fact she was actually done teaching.

"You haven't answered my question. Why won't you go out with me?" Jamie repeated, coming closer, now visible to all in the room. All eyes were on Jamie as he slowly walked down the aisle towards her. No one made any effort to pack up and leave, wanting to see how this would end.

Caitlin could see him clearly now. He wore his dark blue uniform and heavy coat. Hi coat was unzipped partway to show his tie and collar brass. You could see his holster and weapon as well as the various holders and pockets for his equipment. A radio microphone was clipped to his collar and was curiously silent. His silver name plate, decorations, and badge were visible and he still wore his hat. She could tell from the stubborn set to his jaw he was determined.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He repeated again, refusing to be sidetracked.

Caitlin shook her head, "Officer..?"

"Reagan," he supplied.

"Officer Reagan," she continued determinedly, "This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion."

He interrupted her, "Maybe not, but I'm not leaving until you answer my question, why won't you go out with me?"

Caitlin sighed; he really wasn't going to let this go. As she paused, she heard the comments from the students. She heard more than one girl say "He wouldn't have to ask ME twice." Another voice chimed in, "He's really cute, for a cop." It unsettled Caitlin to realize how much the idle comments bothered her.

As she stood there trying to decide what to say, another voice, this time male, chimed in, "C'mon Dr. McKenna, throw the man a bone. Go out with him."

Jamie had reached the podium now and he looked directly at her. Placing his hands over hers, he smiled and summoned all the charm he possessed and said, "Will you go out with me?"

Caitlin shook her head in amazement at the turn of events and tried to hide the smile she felt creeping across her face. She had never felt more unbalanced in her life. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her answer. "All right, Yes, I will go out with you," she finally gave in as her students all applauded.

"I'll pick you up tonight at Seven in your office." he replied immediately, as he backed away, quickly retreating up the aisle he had just come down.

"Tonight?" she called out in surprise.

"I'm not giving you a chance to change your mind!" he called from the back of the auditorium. "See you at seven." They all heard the doors close loudly behind him leaving absolute silence in his wake.

Caitlin shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had just done that.

From outside the auditorium a sudden shout could be heard. Jamie shouted, "YES!" in clear triumph. The room broke out into gales of laughter. Caitlin said, loudly, "What are you all still doing here? Go on home. Class dismissed." The students got up quickly and left the lecture hall, smiling and laughing at the uncharacteristic behavior of their professor. They had never seen her flustered instead of in complete control.

Caitlin gathered her computer and her notes and started walking back to her office. If she had a date tonight, she'd have to get some things from home. With a smile on her face, she thought about the evening to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is "THE DATE." I have to thank my wonderful beta, DanniMitchell85 as always. I also thank all those that have reviewed, your comments mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and rest assured we are not near the end of this story yet. **

**AOE01**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as his shift ended, Jamie didn't waste time in the locker room. He was eager to get home and take the time to get ready for his date. It was hard for him to believe he finally achieved his goal and now that it was here, he really didn't want to screw it up. He couldn't remember a time when he was more nervous. After she agreed to the date, he immediately pulled out his phone and made the reservation. Over the last few days he had researched several romantic restaurants and saved their numbers in his cell phone. Luckily, his first choice had an opening at seven thirty.

Going straight to his closet after letting himself into his apartment, he pulled out a dark suit and a red tie. It had been set aside all clean, pressed, and ready. Usually when they met, he was wearing jeans and was definitely more casual. Tonight would be different. He wanted to look nicer; he wanted to impress her.

Laying the clothing carefully on his bed, he headed to the bathroom. After showering he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping the steam from the mirror he looked at himself closely and ran a hand over his cheek and jaw line. Taking out his shaving kit, he started to lather his face. Thoughts of Caitlin kept invading his mind and he forced himself to pay attention to what he was doing. He didn't want to cut himself shaving.

Wiping a towel over his face to remove the remaining lather, he put his shaving kit under the sink and left the bathroom. Rifling through the dresser drawers, he gathered a pair of boxers, socks, and a clean undershirt before splashing on some after shave. Getting dressed, he allowed his thoughts to wander to the night ahead of him in anticipation.

Pulling a crisp, clean white dress shirt out of the closet, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't often he wore a suit and as he stood in front of the mirror tying his tie, he looked over his reflection with a critical eye. What Jamie saw made him grin even wider. He liked how he looked and hoped Caitlin would too.

He strapped his off duty weapon on, concealing it expertly and tucked his shield into his pocket; he hoped he wouldn't have to be a cop tonight. With a deep breath, he grabbed his suit jacket and left the bedroom. Checking his watch he saw he had a few minutes before he had to leave.

Jamie frowned as he thought over his next option. Should he get her candy, flowers, or both? After a minute he decided to go with flowers. There was a little florist shop down the street and he had always liked their selection. Thinking about his plans for the evening, he decided to take a cab instead of driving. Parking was always difficult in New York and this left him the delicious possibility of walking with her.

Decisions made, he put his wallet in his pocket, put his suit coat on and took his good wool coat out of the hall closet. He hadn't worn it in a while, but it looked in top condition. Jamie looked at the calendar; suddenly he realized that Thanksgiving was next Thursday. Where had the time gone?

Quickly putting his coat on, he pocketed his keys and left. Walking to the florists he thought about what kind of flowers would be best. Jamie knew many men favored red roses as an attempt to impress a date but he wanted to be different. Something that would stand out in her mind, something she would remember. He'd see what they had. Walking into the small store, he looked at the flowers displayed. Not much appealed to him or maybe he was being picky, he wasn't sure which.

The salesgirl looked at his indecision and asked him if she could help. After explaining he didn't want to be a typical first date, she had a suggestion. She proposed roses, but in fall colors, not the usual red or white. Liking the idea, he gave a nod of approval. He glanced around while she disappeared to the back and took a minute to relax. It wasn't long before she returned with a beautiful arrangement. Warm wine, orange, rust, and dark yellow roses were delicately bundled with fall branches and leaves instead of the usual baby's breath.

He was impressed and thanked her as he paid. Leaving the store, he found himself humming a tune as he hailed a cab. Quickly he found one and confidently told the cabbie, "Lincoln Center, please."

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

At four that afternoon, Caitlin found her way home. She was dressed too casually for a dinner date and once inside the house, she went upstairs and opened her closet. Standing with the doors open, she looked at her wardrobe critically. She really liked Jamie and wanted to look nice for him.

Thoughtfully, she moved hangars aside as she rejected one dress after another. Finally she found the one she had been looking for. She had bought it recently for no apparent reason, though if she were being honest with herself she would admit she bought it with him in mind. She hung it carefully on the front of the closet and removed the tags that were still attached. She looked on the shelf above and located the shoes she bought to match.

After placing the box with the shoes on the bed, she went in search of the right lingerie and hose. Looking through her lingerie chest she moved the plain ones aside and chose a fancy, black lace set. She knew Jamie wouldn't be seeing it, but the knowledge that she was wearing the sexy undergarments would matter to her.

Enjoying the feel of the silky material, she placed them neatly next to the shoes, went to the bathroom and got in the shower. The hot water was soothing and relaxing; it quickly eased the last of her remaining tension away. As she carefully washed and conditioned her hair, massaging her scalp, her thoughts wandered to Jamie and she realized she was looking forward to the evening. She took longer than usual in the shower, indulging in pampering herself.

Finally getting out of the shower, she wrapped a twisted towel around her hair and enveloped her body in a warm robe. Sitting at her dressing table, she took the towel off her head. After drying her hair, she twisted her long hair into an elegant chignon at the base of her neck. As she worked with her hair she let her thoughts drift back to Jamie. She found her reflection smiling back at her. Once satisfied with her hair she applied her favorite perfume.

She took her robe off, put on her lacy lingerie, and stepped into her dress. After struggling to zip the form fitting dress up, she sat back down at her dressing table to apply her makeup. She knew how to make the most of her features though tonight her makeup was more dramatic than usual.

Pleased with her work, she rose and went to look at her jewelry. After looking over her collection, she finally chose to wear the crucifix and saints medals that she usually wore. Jamie was Catholic; he would understand, and it made her feel better to wear it. The saint's medals had special significance for her. Slipping on her shoes, she went downstairs and quickly transferred a few things into an evening bag.

Donning her good coat, she left her house, locking the door behind her. She was a little concerned about what Jamie would think when he brought her home, but she'd deal with that when the time came. Walking to the street, she hailed a cab, deciding it would be better than taking the subway.

Arriving at her office, she noticed it was after six. Jamie would be here soon. Sitting at her desk, she tried to get some last minute work done, but was unable to concentrate. Thoughts of Jamie and what the night would bring kept interfering.

Finally giving up, she leaned back in her chair and looked across the room. The only thing that could settle her mind when she was as nervous as this was to play. She slowly walked over and sat down at her grand piano. She raised the lid and touching the keys lightly, felt the urge to play Beethoven. As she started playing her favorite sonata from memory, her nervousness disappeared. She loved the Pathetique and she played it well.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

Jamie arrived at Lincoln Center and wandered around for a few minutes to familiarize himself with the complex. It was large but he found the entrance for the Juilliard School easily. He noticed there was a security guard there and it eased his mind. He was sure there were some nights she worked late.

He asked for directions and after signing in, walked towards her office. Arriving, he saw a woman was in the outer office and he could hear the piano music from where he stood.

Olivia had stayed, wanting to meet Jamie and see the man who seemed to occupy Caitlin's mind. She was very protective of Caitlin and she wasn't disappointed in what she saw. They talked for a few minutes and Jamie thanked her for her earlier help. He kept glancing longingly at the open office door and Olivia took pity on him.

"Go on in," she said, nodding to the door, "She's waiting for you."

Jamie approached the door quietly; he didn't want to disturb her playing. He knew she was a concert pianist, but had never had the opportunity to hear her play. Standing in the doorway, he listened to her, captivated. He found himself watching her fingers as they flew over the polished keys. The piece she was playing was fast with lots of arpeggios up and down the keyboard. He didn't know a lot about music but the piece she was playing seemed to be difficult. Jamie could hear how she poured her heart and soul into the music. Reflecting on the part of her lecture he had attended, he saw that she practiced what she preached. He stood there not daring to move, enjoying the sight of her as she played.

Caitlin meant to stop playing before seven. She wanted to be ready when he came and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear her play yet. But as usual, she lost track of time completely while she played. Finishing the final chord, she looked up and Jamie was standing in the doorway looking at her with awe in his eyes.

"That was beautiful," he said. "What piece is that?" he asked curiously.

"Thank you, "Caitlin said demurely, not sure what to say. She stalled for time by closing the lid quietly before getting up gracefully and inviting him in.

"It's Sonata Number eight, The Pathetique by Beethoven," she answered him.

Walking into her office he looked around with interest. On one side of the room he saw her desk with stacks of papers neatly arranged. He spied her computer, open as if she had been working. On the wall above her desk were her framed degrees, all from Juilliard. On the other side of the room was a couch and comfortable seating area bordered by a massive bookcase that teemed with books, scores, and assorted mementos of her travels. He turned his attention back to her and was struck dumb. She was wearing an alluring black dress that hugged her curves wonderfully. Her hair was drawn back and he detected the subtle scent of her intoxicating perfume. She was stunning.

"You look beautiful," he couldn't keep the thought to himself. "These are for you," he offered her the flowers he had chosen.

"Oh, thank you," she blushed slightly and took the flowers. To cover her slight embarrassment, she inhaled the scent appreciatively. "They're beautiful."

As she left to search for a vase, Jamie watched her go, admiring her shapely legs and the sexy high heels that she had on. Olivia had noticed the flowers in Jamie's hand, and before she left, she had put a vase on her desk. Caitlin picked it up and went to fill the vase with water.

While she was gone, Jamie looked around her office. Walking over to the bookcase, he glanced idly at the book titles and noticed stacks of scores. He saw a few framed photographs and mementos, presumably from her travels. He took note of the ornate standing cross in its prominent place and wondered if there was a story behind it. There were a few framed placards, but he didn't have the time to study them since she returned.

She glanced at him as she entered and placed the vase of flowers on her desk. She looked at him nervously, this was a change in their relationship and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"Shall we go?" he asked, "I made a reservation for seven thirty."

Caitlin turned and picked up her coat she had left folded over a chair. Jamie helped her into it and they left. They walked down to the street and enjoyed the crisp night air for a moment.

"So, where are we going?" Caitlin asked, curiously.

"I made reservations at the Boathouse." Jamie said.

He looked at his watch and given the time he suggested taking a cab since it would be a long walk. She agreed and after a short cab ride, they were at the restaurant. It was a restaurant in Central Park overlooking the lake. It would be a nicer view in the daylight, but at night with the candlelight, it was very romantic. They were led to a table and were seated with a lakeside view.

A waiter came by and offered them drinks. Jamie said, "Two glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon," he looked at her to make sure that was ok with her.

"Oh, not for me, thanks. Iced tea?" Caitlin asked.

"Very good, Ma'am." The waiter left.

Caitlin looked down and took a deep breath. She might as well get it out in the open. Looking up at him she said, "Jamie, I don't drink."

Jamie nodded and asked, "Do you mind if..?"

Smiling, Caitlin replied, "Not at all."

After a moment, Caitlin said, "I'm not a drunk."

"Ok," Jamie took this in and though he was curious, let it go; it wasn't really important to him.

Caitlin thought it would be awkward since this was now an official "date," but they quickly slipped into the easy companionship they had developed. The waiter returned with their drinks and they quickly scanned the menus and placed their order.

Caitlin asked, curiously, "Tell me about growing up in a family of cops."

Jamie chuckled, "My grandfather is the former police commissioner. My two older brothers were detectives. My father is the current police commissioner."

Caitlin replied, "That's definitely a family of cops. Your brothers were detectives?"

Jamie looked down and took a long drink of his wine, considering what to say. He swallowed and then replied, "My oldest brother, Danny is a detective. My other brother, Joe, was killed in the line of duty."

Caitlin looked at him and reached her hand across the table to touch his, before saying quietly, "I am so sorry."

Jamie took her hand and held it. Then Caitlin asked, "The youngest of three brothers?"

"I am the youngest, but I also have an older sister," Jamie said.

Caitlin asked, "She's not a cop?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, she's an Assistant District Attorney."

Caitlin thought and then said, "Not in the family business but in the family business."

Jamie chuckled and said, "I never thought of it quite like that but yeah."

Caitlin asked, "Did you always know that you wanted to be a cop?"

As the waiter returned, Jamie reluctantly let her hand go. Their food was placed in front of them and after getting refills of drinks ordered, Jamie answered. "I think I always knew but I resisted it for a long time. My mother never wanted me in the family business and that affected me for a long time. I went to college and then to Law School. When Joe died, I started thinking more seriously about it. After a year at a law firm, I left and went to the police academy. I've been on the force now about three years and I love it."

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the good food. They commented on the dishes they had ordered and each tried some of the other's food. They decided not to have dessert but did order coffee. The waiter brought the check and the coffee and they enjoyed the hot beverage as they waited for the transaction to be completed.

"Tell me about your family, "Jamie suggested.

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Well, I grew up in Natchez. It's a small town high on a bluff overlooking the river. We lived in town, the historic district. I'm the third generation born in that house."

Jamie reached across and took her hand, enjoying her story.

"Daddy was editor of the newspaper and Mama stayed at home though she was very busy with the garden club, Junior League, and the women's guild at church." Caitlin smiled, remembering.

Jamie smiled with amusement at the names, "Mama and Daddy?" he teased.

"It's a southern thing," Caitlin shrugged and smiled, used to the comment from people up north.

"I was always off in my own little world, I suppose. I started playing when I was three and was always in the music," she smiled at him.

They had finished their coffee and Jamie stood and offered her his hand, "Ready?"

She nodded her head and rose gracefully. As they stood outside, Jamie looked over to Caitlin. "Let's go for a walk," he proposed. He loved walking with her.

They started walking down a path toward Central Park South. At first she took his arm and he loved the feeling of her pressed against him. Her perfume was intoxicating and he enjoyed the scent as it wafted towards him. Eventually she took his hand and they walked beside each other, fingers entwined.

"I really enjoyed your lecture," Jamie said. He loved seeing her in her element.

"How much of it did you hear?" Caitlin was curious, not sure when he had arrived.

"You were finishing up talking about Beethoven and moving into the part about how events changed the composer and the music." Jamie replied.

"So, does that mean you'll be doing my paper, Mr. Reagan?" Caitlin asked, teasingly.

"I don't think so. I did enough papers at Harvard to suit me," Jamie laughed. "Seriously, though, I really enjoyed watching you teach."

"Why, thank you, sir." Caitlin gave a mock bow.

They continued walking and soon found themselves at the Wollman Ice Rink. They stood and watched the skaters for a few minutes in silence.

"Do you know how to skate?" Jamie asked, not sure if she would have learned, having grown up in a warmer climate.

"I used to come here often to skate when I was in college," Caitlin said, quietly, as she watched the groups of people on the ice.

"Let's skate," Jamie suggested, spontaneously, seeing the look of longing on her face.

"We're not dressed for skating," Caitlin said, quickly.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Jamie pushed.

"Jamie, I can't," Caitlin stiffened and took a few steps back.

"Okay, it was just an idea, we can just sit here and watch," Jamie backed off, seeing her distress. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her to do something she didn't want to do. The evening had been going so well, he didn't want to do something that would ruin everything.

They sat on a bench and she took his hand again and leaned into him. He saw a vendor nearby and excused himself. He returned in a few minutes with two paper cups and a bag. She took the cup, expecting more coffee but was pleasantly surprised to find hot chocolate.

"Mmm…she murmured as she sipped, enjoying the warmth as it coursed through her body.

Jamie opened the bag and offered it to her.

Looking in the bag, curiously, she gave a girlish squeal of delight. "Cinnamon donuts, my favorite."

Jamie laughed at her reaction and they quickly ate the treat. Jamie knew it was getting late and it was time to go. He didn't want to keep her out much longer, being a police officer in the big city, he knew all the dangers that lurked in the shadows and he wasn't about to risk her safety to spend more time with her. Getting up, they strolled around a little longer and exited the park on Fifth Avenue.

"Where to?" Jamie asked as he hailed a cab.

"Gramercy Park, "she said.

The cab dropped them off at her townhouse and they lingered on the sidewalk. Jamie looked up at the grand residence and commented, "You are never coming to my place."

Caitlin laughed and replied, "It's not mine. When I came back to New York a friend needed someone to watch his house. He's on an extended international tour."

He nodded at her explanation but couldn't help wondering how close she was to this friend as they walked up the steps to the door.

Caitlin wasn't ready to invite him in and Jamie didn't seem to expect to be invited in. They stood on the stoop awkwardly. Jamie spoke first, "I had a really good time tonight."

Caitlin looked up at him, "Me too." They stood facing each other not sure of the next move.

Jamie reached out and gently moved her open coat aside to look at her necklace. It had intrigued him all night. He picked it up and said, "This is a beautiful cross."

"It was my mother's," Caitlin said, looking at him.

"She's gone?" Jamie recognized the same note of sadness that crept into his own voice when he spoke about his mother.

"They were both killed in a car accident right before I graduated from college." She replied.

Jamie looked at the cross again, understanding now how special it was to her. He could feel the small round discs hanging behind the cross and assumed they were saint's medals. The patron saints one chose to venerate were a highly personal thing and he knew not to ask. He assumed one was St. Cecelia, the patron saint of musicians, but didn't want to pry. Jamie, himself, had a St. Michael's medal on his keychain. Releasing the necklace, he watched as it settled against the black of her dress.

Allowing his feelings to lead him, Jamie pulled her to him. Taking her in his arms, his heart beat faster. Reaching out with his hand, he caressed her face and said, softly but intensely, "God, you are so beautiful."

Bending down, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, tenderly. The softness of her lips was his undoing. Pulling back, he looked at her and saw the same longing that he felt. Leaning in again, with more confidence, he kissed her again with more passion. As the kiss ended, they looked at each other in wonder.

"When can I see you again?" Jamie asked, quietly, caressing her face.

"Call me," she said, softly. She was done trying to keep him away. She knew one day she would have to tell him what happened that night in Natchez; she only hoped he could handle it. Right now, she just knew that she wanted to keep seeing him.

Holding his hand, she unlocked the door with the other. As she entered the house, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it.

"Good night, Caitlin McKenna," Jamie said.

"Good night, Jamie," she replied closing the door softly.

Jamie waited until he heard the click of the lock before turning and walking down the steps. He headed down the street to hail a cab. He knew sleep would not come easily tonight as he replayed their evening in his mind. As he rode home, he could still taste her lips on his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Blue Bloods Friday! I thought since this weeks episode seems to have a lot of Jamie, I would post a Jamie chapter! Finally, a family chapter. As always, kudos to my fabulous Beta, DanniMitchell85. I appreciate each and every review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. AOE01 **

**Chapter 6**

Jamie was in a deep sleep come Saturday morning. After returning home from his date with Caitlin, it had taken him a while to quiet his mind and fall asleep. Luckily, he had the day off and could sleep as long as he wanted to, but a loud pounding on his door rudely awoke him. He tried to ignore it, but whoever was knocking would not go away. Glancing at the clock as he stumbled out of bed, Jamie rubbed his hands over his face as he walked to the door. What kind of jackass would pound on his door at seven am?

"All right, All right," Jamie shouted at the door. "I'm coming!" Looking through the peephole, he groaned. He should have known who would be banging on his door at this hour. Jamie exhaled as he rested his head against the solid door to collect himself before unlocking it.

Opening the door and standing defensively, Jamie glared at his older brother. "What the hell, Danny? It's my day off." Jamie didn't even try and be civil; he wasn't happy about being woken up so early.

Danny pushed his way past an angry Jamie and into the apartment, looking around. Wearing sweats and carrying a basketball, Danny turned around and caught sight of his scantily clad younger brother.

"Oh, man," Danny said quietly, as a sudden thought occurred. "You don't have company, do you? Cause, I'll go." The last thing Danny wanted to do was to embarrass either his brother or a date.

Shutting the door behind him, Jamie rubbed his hands over his face to try and help himself wake up more. "No one's here but me, Danny," Jamie said while shaking his head.

Danny was disappointed. He thought his brother could use some female companionship. The breakup with Sydney had been a long time ago and Danny thought it was high time Jamie moved on with his life. He knew, better than most, the life of a police officer was hard and lonely. It made it much more bearable if there was a soft, loving woman waiting for you at home, or at least one to spend time with every now and then.

Changing subjects abruptly, Danny ordered, "Well, then let's go."

"Go? Go where, Danny?" Jamie was having trouble following Danny's train of thought.

"We got a game," Danny answered. "Don't you ever check your messages?" he asked as he tried to spin the basketball on his finger.

Jamie could only look at Danny with a blank stare. He really just wanted to go back to bed, but could see the determined look on his brother's face. Giving in to the inevitable, he decided he might as well go now that he was awake. "Let me get dressed," he said as he walked back to his room.

Wandering around his little brother's small apartment, Danny waited for Jamie to get dressed and ready. His gut, the one thing he relied on as a cop, was telling him something was going on with his brother. He was going to find out what it was; he wasn't a detective for nothing. Solving puzzles and fitting things together was something he was naturally good at, and this involved his brother.

Deep down, Danny hoped it was a girl. There wasn't any evidence lying around the apartment that he could see, but that didn't mean anything. Taking a seat on a barstool, he waited, impatiently. Looking idly into a bowl of change Jamie had sitting on the counter, Danny spotted an odd glint. Among the silver and copper coins he saw a shimmer of black. Running a finger through the contents of the bowl, he picked out several pins with small enamel pianos on them.

Leaning closer he placed them in the palm of his hand. It wasn't something he expected to find lying around his brother's place. Jamie wasn't involved in music and didn't have a piano, though there was one in his father's living room.

Jamie came out, finally dressed and saw what Danny had been doing.

"What are these?" Danny asked, his voice full of curiosity, as he held up a single pin between his thumb and forefinger.

"They're mine. Put them back." Jamie said tensely. He treasured the pins Caitlin had left for him and didn't like the thought of his brother touching them. It was childish, he knew, but he wasn't ready to talk about her with his family yet; the relationship was just starting to become more reality than fantasy.

"Okay, Okay," Danny said placing the small pin back with the others in the coin dish. "I didn't mean to pry," though he filed away Jamie's reaction so he could think about the possible meanings later.

Standing there, defensively, Jamie didn't relax until his brother put the pins back in the bowl where he had found them. "I'm sorry, Danny," he said, after taking a deep breath, "I'm just really tired."

"Yeah, I can tell," Danny nodded, as he stood up. "Well, let's go. We'll grab some coffee on the way. The guys are waiting and I'm gonna kick your ass, for the record."

"Don't count on it," Jamie laughed.

_**~Blue Bloods~**_

They went to the gym in Brooklyn where they played as kids. Meeting the guys they played with, they quickly chose sides and the Reagan brothers were on opposite sides as usual. It was a hard playing game and Danny and Jamie fought for possession of the ball zealously. Danny fouled Jamie sending him crashing to the floor. After making his free throw, Jamie slammed Danny back just as hard. Just part of the game, after all. The two were quickly separated and the game continued just as fierce as before. In the end, Danny's team won by two and the brothers headed into the locker room to shower.

Danny looked at Jamie as they walked back to their lockers after a quick shower, silently mulling over his brother's aggression. Jamie liked sports and even as kids they played hard, but Danny couldn't recall ever seeing Jamie play that aggressively. He doubted it had anything to do with the double shot espresso they picked up on the way.

"So, what's up, kid?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Jamie said, tersely as he was checking his phone for missed calls.

"I don't know, seems like something's bothering you." Danny observed.

"No, Danny, nothing's bothering me. I'm just tired. You dragged me out of bed at seven this morning." Jamie retorted.

"What'd you do last night?" Danny asked, curious.

"Nothing much. Grabbed a bite after work; got home later than I planned, is all." Jamie sidestepped the issue. He didn't really lie…he did grab a bite after work. Jamie sighed, he loved his older brother, but he was a pain in the ass most of the time. "Nothing's going on, Danny." He had an edge in his voice and a hard look in his eye.

"Uh huh." Danny replied, skeptically, he wasn't buying any of it.

"I gotta go. I'll take the train back. See you tomorrow." Jamie left quickly. He could tell Danny was about to go into detective mode and when that happened Danny was like a dog with a bone until he got answers.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

The next morning, Jamie reluctantly woke up and got ready for church. The sun hadn't even fully risen yet and he was already dreading the day. He'd been on the phone late last night with Caitlin, talking and laughing until the wee hours of the morning, neither one caring that they had church in the morning. He was glad she didn't seem to be holding him at a distance any longer and he enjoyed the idea of her opening up to him more. They made plans to see a movie Wednesday night since they wouldn't be able to see each other on Thanksgiving.

He had plans with the family and it was too soon to invite her over to meet everyone especially since they didn't know there was anyone to meet. They would eat Caitlin alive and what they had going would be over. Shaking his head, Jamie knew there would be no recovering if his family showed any kind of aggression towards Caitlin.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, he looped his tie over and around, securing it in place. He loved church and always felt at peace there. He was more devout than most of his family and he enjoyed the time spent in silent contemplation. Caitlin had taught him the beauty in silence. For the last several months he always said a prayer for Caitlin, this week he would add Thanksgiving to God for answering the prayer that lived in his heart if not on his lips.

What Jamie was dreading was Sunday dinner. Usually, he loved Sunday dinner with the family but he knew Danny was gunning for him, knowing he was hiding something. He just knew Danny wouldn't stop until he learned his 'secret.'

After church, the family headed for the house in Bay Ridge. Jamie had grown up in this house; he spent his whole life here. Sitting in his car, he thought about his childhood and growing up. Memories of his mother and brother Joe flooded his memory. He missed them; in times like this, he really missed his brother, Joe.

Joe had been the brother he could talk to about anything. Joe never judged and he never felt the need to share the information he received with the rest of the family. Joe was his confidante, his best friend, and he hadn't found anyone to fill that role now that he was gone. Part of him never wanted to. Pushing aside the ache in his heart, Jamie turned off his car. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer and walked up the driveway to the door leading into the kitchen.

Jamie walked into the kitchen where Erin and Linda were finishing up dinner preparations. After greeting him warmly, they told him the rest of the family was in the solarium watching the football game. Jamie grabbed a beer from the fridge before heading in to join them.

Setting his bottle of beer on a coaster, Jamie lifted his nephew, Sean, up and out of the recliner so he could sit down. He genially body slammed him down next to his brother, Jack, and tickled both boys during the commercial break.

Danny watched Jamie closely as he sat down in the chair and noted he seemed relaxed and happy. There was no sign of tension or stress in his younger brother today; he seemed a different person from the one who played basketball aggressively yesterday.

Just as the game finished, Erin came in to tell them dinner was ready. After everyone was in their seats and Erin said grace, Danny couldn't hold his question in any longer. "So, kid, what was going on yesterday?" he asked as he passed a dish to his wife.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Jamie said with annoyance as he looked at Danny.

Henry looked between his two grandsons and then shared a look with his son sitting at the other end of the table. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing, Grandpa," Jamie said shortly as he took a dish from Erin, scooping a serving onto his plate.

"Well, the boy wonder here was pretty aggressive playing ball yesterday," Danny answered his grandfather.

"That's how the game's played, Danny. I seem to recall you fouling me pretty hard." Jamie retorted.

"No, that was good defense." Danny defended himself.

Frank and Henry exchanged long looks. Somehow they didn't think this was about basketball.

"So, what about after the game?" Danny questioned, as everyone looked at Jamie. "Why not grab a beer like we usually do?" Danny challenged.

Jamie put his fork down loudly and replied, heatedly "And you've never rushed off without warning? Like say, when it's your turn to do the dishes?"

Danny looked at him, pointed his knife at Jamie and said, "When I do that, it's to go to work. Somehow, I don't think you were rushing off to go on patrol."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, saying, stubbornly, "Where I go is my business, Danny."

Henry changed the subject, watching Jamie closely. He could see there was something going on with his youngest grandson and he knew Jamie wasn't the type to open up and share everything about his life. Dinner continued on, Sean and Jack talking about the upcoming Thanksgiving pageant at their school. Once dinner was over, Jamie rushed off, not staying for the pie Linda made.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

Later that evening, after the table was cleared, dishes washed and put away, and the kids sent off, Frank and Henry sat in the study, glass of whiskey in hand. Henry pulled off his reading glasses and put the newspaper down, looking at his son who sat across from him.

"Something's going on with Jamie," Henry commented as he lifted his glass to take a sip.

Frank nodded as he looked over his own paper, "I know, Pop."

"I wonder what it is," Henry persisted. "I hope he's ok."

"I worry about him," Frank admitted. "Ever since he and Sydney broke up he spends more time here than at his own place."

"Not lately," Henry commented. "I used to see him a few times during the week and all day Sunday. The last couple months, Sunday's all I get. I miss our chess games."

Frank said, "I'll talk to him, but I think we'll just have to see what happens."

Henry nodded his agreement and picked his newspaper back up, looking for the crossword puzzle as Frank nursed his drink fretting about his youngest child.

**_~Blue Bloods~_**

Wednesday, Danny sat at his desk, brooding. His partner, Jackie came in and looked at him, resting her hand on her sidearm. It wasn't like Danny to be so quiet. In fact, quiet and Danny Reagan didn't compute.

"What's up Danny?" She asked, hoping it wasn't a new case. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and she really wanted to get out of town for the day. As much as she loved Danny as a partner, she did have family she wanted to spend time with.

Sighing deeply, Danny said, darkly, "Jamie."

"He's ok isn't he?" She knew Jamie and really liked him. He was smart and it was clear that he was going to follow in his family's footsteps and end up a detective sooner rather than later. She also knew ever since Joe's death and Jamie becoming a cop, Danny worried about him a lot more.

"Something's going on with him." Danny replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Pulling out the chair at her desk across from his, Jackie sat down. Now it made sense. Danny hated not knowing what was going on with every member of his family. This was not going to be a good day.

"I'm gonna find out, Jack," Danny said determinedly, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk. "You know I will."

"Maybe you should wait and let him come to you instead of going after him like a bull in a china shop. This could be why he doesn't talk to you, you know," she said, twisting in her chair a little.

Without knowing it, Jackie said almost exactly what Linda had said to him the night before when Danny was raging about it at home.

Danny became quiet, silently going over everything about Jamie the last few weeks, looking for a clue he missed. Picking up the phone, he called Jamie thinking they could get together for a drink but Jamie told him he already had plans with his partner.

After his shift ended, and wishing Jackie a happy Thanksgiving and telling her to be safe, Danny stopped by the local bar to see if Jamie changed his mind. Through the haze of smoke and low lights, he spotted Jamie's partner as he was explaining darts to a pretty, young woman. Danny's mind started reexamining everything he knew. The one fact that was screaming at him was that his younger brother lied to him. He was more determined than ever to find out what was going on and why Jamie lied to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has posted a review. They mean a lot to me and keep me going. Thanks to my wonderful Beta DanniMitchell85 as always. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, more family tension...and Happy Blue Bloods Friday! **

**AOE01**

**Chapter 7**

Thanksgiving morning, Jamie woke and stretched. For once, he didn't have to worry about work. He had worked the parade the last few years and he was glad to have the day free. Getting out of bed, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he recalled the previous evening. He'd gone out with Caitlin, nothing fancy, just dinner and a movie. They ended up at a little coffee place after the movie talking about the movie and arguing good naturedly about the finer points of it. He enjoyed himself, even if they disagreed on a few things; he loved every moment he spent with her. When it was getting late, he walked her home and couldn't believe how close they seemed to be getting in such a short time.

Stepping into the shower, Jamie didn't take long to get ready. He dressed comfortably but nice enough in case someone thought to take pictures. Nicky was getting interested in photography and he wondered if Erin had plans to get her a nice camera for Christmas.

Grabbing everything he would need, Jamie left his apartment early. It was his grandfather's favorite holiday and he remembered grimly the Thanksgiving a few years ago when they spent it at the hospital after Henry had a heart attack. Maybe he could get out of the family football game and play a game of chess with his grandfather. He knew he hadn't been spending much time with him and he missed the games as well as the time they spent together.

While he drove over to Brooklyn, he wondered what Caitlin was doing today. He knew she didn't have family here and most of the students were on break over the holidays. A part of him suspected she would spend a lot of time either playing or watching those videos. She told him she was close to finished as long as more submissions didn't come in before the early December deadline. Maybe he could sneak a call to her later today and let her know he was thinking about her.

Walking into the kitchen, he greeted Erin and his father. The aroma of roasted turkey was thick and he got his hand slapped as he tried to sneak a peek at the bird in the oven.

"Get out of there, Jamie Reagan!" his grandfather sternly ordered from across the room, pointing a wooden spoon at him like a weapon. "You should know better."

Jamie looked like a little boy caught in the cookie jar and Henry laughed at his youngest grandson. They never changed no matter how old they got.

"Come help with the salad." Henry ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jamie said amicably. He enjoyed making the salad while he talked with his grandfather. He regaled him with some stories from patrol and Henry laughed, adding stories from his own experiences. Henry was glad to see Jamie in a good mood and hoped it would last the rest of the day. Thanksgiving was a day to spend with family and he didn't want to see Jamie rush off like he did last Sunday.

Danny, Linda, and the boys arrived shortly after. Seeing Linda struggle with several foil covered dishes, Jamie offered to help her bring them in and placed them carefully on the counter. He left quickly after she gave him a quick hug and shooed him out of her way.

Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator before he left, Jamie retreated from the busyness in the kitchen. Linda and Erin both seemed to have things well under control and he knew they would call for help should they need it.

As he walked into the solarium he saw his brother, father, and nephews watching the football game. "Who's winning?" he asked.

They didn't have a favorite team playing, but they watched the game, rooting and arguing about blown calls and bad plays. The whole time, Jamie could sense Danny watching him. He tried to ignore it and hoped Danny would leave him alone. He wanted to enjoy the day with his family and he wanted to do so without fighting.

Jamie enjoyed the game and it wasn't long before Erin came in and announced dinner was ready. They flocked into the dining room and took their accustomed seats. On this special holiday, Henry always said the blessing and he made it a special one. Adding his own petition, Jamie crossed himself after everyone else. As they started passing dishes and loading their plates, Jamie could once again feel Danny's eyes on him.

The meal progressed and the conversation was lively. Neither Jamie nor Danny had much to say, but no one seemed to notice. When they were almost done eating, Danny couldn't stop himself from asking what had been on his mind.

"So, what's new, kid?" Danny asked Jamie while wiping his chin with his napkin, placing it back in his lap when he was done.

"Nothing." Jamie quickly glanced at Danny and then looked back down at his plate.

"Funny thing," Danny continued, "I went to that bar last night to see if maybe you changed your mind about meeting me. Saw your partner there with a bunch of people and you were nowhere to be found."

Jamie shrugged, "Plans change." He didn't meet Danny's eyes as he ate the last of his food.

Linda broke in, trying to avert an argument, "Leave it alone, Danny."

"No, I'm not gonna leave it alone. I want to know what's going on with him," he argued and pointed to Jamie across the table from him. Danny was determined.

"Ever think maybe it's none of your business? If I wanted to tell you, I would." Jamie retorted.

Both Jamie and Danny retreated in stormy silence as the rest of the family changed the subject and talked about something else while throwing the occasional uneasy glance their way. The two brothers sat glaring at each other in a battle of wills. Henry and Frank both knew something was brewing between them, and hoped it would hold until after the holiday.

Danny subsided, thinking about the last few weeks. Jamie's unavailability, touchiness, tiredness, and then there were those pins he had a fit over…

Danny suddenly dropped his fork loudly, "I got it. You're seeing someone," he said triumphantly, looking pointedly at Jamie.

"Whether I am seeing someone or not, it's still none of your business, so back off, Danny," Jamie warned, his voice becoming hard.

Ignoring the tone in Jamie's voice, Danny stormed ahead, defiantly, "I will not, not until you come clean about whatever is going on with you."

Jamie got up abruptly, looking at Danny with fury. He said, heatedly, "It's none of your damn business so leave me the hell alone," before carrying his plate into the kitchen, escaping the tension filled dining room. He'd had enough.

Danny knew he was on to something.

Jamie rinsed his plate off and leaned against the sink trying to calm down. A few minutes later, Henry came in with a stack of dirty dishes and put them on the drain board next to Jamie.

"Well, since you're standing there, start washing." Henry said. He could tell Jamie was still angry and gave him the chore hoping he would cool down and think.

Reaching out automatically, Jamie got to work, his anger dissipating as he did so. After he was finished, he went outside to be alone, closing the kitchen door loudly. Danny watched him from the window and when he started to follow, Frank stopped him.

"Leave him alone, Danny." Frank said, sternly.

Danny looked back to his father. He wore the 'don't mess with me I'm still your father' look. Shrugging his shoulders, Danny turned and went back to the solarium where his family was watching another game.

Usually there was a family football game in the backyard but Frank decided that having Danny and Jamie on opposite sides would just lead to bloodshed from one, the other, or both. Knowing his sons, it would be both.

Jamie came back in after a while and joined the rest of the family. Both Jamie and Danny were like cats circling each other waiting for the other to attack. They remained on opposite sides of the room until Linda finally declared they needed to go. Hugging his nephews goodbye, and kissing Linda on the cheek, Jamie walked them to the door. Danny and Jamie didn't speak to each other and Jamie couldn't help but breathe easier now that Danny had left.

Erin and Nicky had left a while ago, so now he was the only one left. Figuring it was time he left too, Jamie went to find his dad to say goodbye. Walking into the den, he saw his father standing at the wet bar pouring a drink.

"Here," Frank said, as he handed him the glass.

Jamie realized this was his father's way of saying he wanted to talk to him so he took the glass and sat down. Henry joined them and sat in his chair, waving off a drink offer from Frank. The two older men looked at Jamie with concern. Frank sipped his drink, debating what to say.

"Is Danny right?" Frank asked, curious. "Are you seeing someone?"

Frank wasn't really concerned about his sons arguing. They'd argued in the past and would in the future. Jamie could hold his own against Danny and his ambush tactics. The very thing that made Danny a great detective also made him hard to live with as a brother and Frank knew this.

Jamie looked at his father then over at his grandfather who had kept quiet so far. He couldn't lie to his dad or his grandfather; he respected them too much.

"Yes," Jamie admitted, "I've been seeing someone."

A big smile broke across Henry's face and the tension in the room disappeared. That explained everything to Henry and he understood Jamie's absence of late. "Way to go, kid," he said with a laugh, clearly happy about the news.

Jamie could feel his face heat up as he grinned, sheepishly.

Frank leaned forward. "That's great, but why are you keeping it a secret?"

Jamie's face clouded over. He wasn't sure how to explain it. He was still trying to sort out his feelings about Caitlin and wasn't sure how to explain something he didn't really understand himself.

Knowing his youngest child was more of a thinker than any of his other children; Frank gave him time to formulate his thoughts. He refilled Jamie's glass and waited.

Jamie began, "Mostly, I just wasn't ready to talk about it. Just wanted her all to myself for a while, I guess." Jamie took a sip of his drink.

Frank nodded; he could remember the first blush of a relationship when everything was new.

Jamie frowned as he continued, "I also knew the moment I told all of you the very next question would be: when are you bringing her to Sunday dinner?"

Henry broke in, "Well, when are you?"

"Pop!" Frank interjected. He sensed this was what was really bothering Jamie.

"You don't want us to meet her?" Frank asked. This didn't sound like Jamie.

"I do want you to meet her it's just…Sunday dinner would be really difficult for her." Jamie voiced his concern. He stood up and walked around the room, nervously. Frank and Henry watched him, curiously, as he stopped pacing and sat back down, taking another sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

"Why?" Henry asked. It bothered him that Jamie felt he couldn't bring someone he cared about home.

"Caitlin is… she's really quiet and reserved. She needs silence and solitude and our family gatherings are never that. I just…Danny and Erin would eat her alive. There are so many of us that it would overwhelm her, I think." Jamie said carefully, hoping his father would understand.

Frank could see his point. He looked at Jamie critically, "You really care about her don't you, son?"

"Yeah, I really do." Jamie admitted the obvious; his eyes glazing over as thoughts of Caitlin in that little black dress filled his mind.

Frank settled back in his chair, trying to hide his amused smile as he saw Jamie's mesmerized expression. After Jamie shook his head to clear it of the tantalizing image, Frank spoke, suggesting, "Why don't you bring her by for dinner?"

As Jamie started to shake his head, Frank went on, "Dinner one night with just the four of us: grandpa, me, you, and your young lady. Then we can get to know her and if you decide to bring her to Sunday dinner she might feel more comfortable having met the two of us."

Henry added, "I'd like to meet her. She on the job?" he asked hopefully.

Jamie shook his head, giving the first genuine smile they had seen on him, "Nope, music professor."

Henry pursed his lips in appreciation.

They spent a bit more time talking, and Frank was glad to learn his youngest son wasn't keeping anything worrisome from them. He understood now why Danny and Jamie had been going at it. He wondered if Danny would ever learn not to push; Jamie was more private and needed space. He was glad to spend the evening with Jamie and his father. If Frank had learned nothing else in his life, he learned that his family meant everything to him.

As the night grew late, Jamie got up to head back to his place. He felt better having talked to his father and felt he could breathe better now. As he got to the door, he paused when he heard his father speak.

"Your brother cares about you. You might want to talk to him about this." Frank suggested.

"Some things just aren't everyone's business." Jamie said stubbornly.

"I know; but Jamie, he'll understand. He might even have some good advice. Give him a chance; he loves you." Frank dropped the subject. He knew Jamie was listening more than he let on.

"See ya, dad." Jamie smiled as he walked out. He was already thinking about calling Caitlin.


End file.
